heroctorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Logson: Blazing Heat
"You are to become the guardian of the north sky" - Sky Walters ''Logson: Blazing Heat ''is a 2023 movie based on the hero Logson. The movie stars Tye Sheridan, Jeremy Irvine, Saoirse Ronan, Anson Mount, Corey Stoll, and Jon Hamm. Synopsis After falling into a cave and gaining superpowers, young Canadian Peter Legson must figure out how to use his new powers in an attempt to stop the supernatural threat known as the Blue Blazer, who is attempting to siphon power from a power source known as the Destruction Blade. Plot Peter Legson, a young Canadian military member, is running away from a helicopter in Iran and falls into a cave. He notices that the cave has green goo all around it, and passes out. He is rescued by fellow military members, including his best friend Howard Jameson. Peter wakes up from a coma 5 years later and discovers that the year is 2023. Peter is called in by the Canadian military, who tells him that he has superpowers unknown to anyone but them. Peter asks if they know what kind of powers, and they tell him that he has been changed to peak physical perfection by the chemicals. Howard Jameson dubs him "Captain Canada" but Peter says that the name is too unoriginal. Peter dubs himself "Logson" and undergoes massive training regimens. One of Peter's military lieutenants, Ben Balthazar, runs tests over a new power source they found while in Afghanistan, known as the Destruction Blade. Unfortunately, Balthazar is seemingly disintegrated when he touches the Destruction Blade, however, and the other military generals mourn his death. Peter is contacted by a woman from Nunavut named Sky Walters, who claims she is here to inform Peter of a prophecy he is supposed to fulfill, about the "Guardian of the North Sky" Meanwhile, a massive heat wave hits Canada, as the biggest in history. Scientists try to explain the heat wave, but they don't get anything. Suddenly, a supernatural being calling itself the "Blue Blazer" attacks scientists who are trying to explain the heat wave, claiming he is responsible. The scientists are saved by Peter, donning his Logson suit for the first time with new gauntlets made out of the same rare metal (Tobiarium) as Toby Red's metal arm. Peter and the Blue Blazer get into a large fight, and it is discovered that the Blue Blazer is actually Balthazar, who was not disintegrated, but actually transported to another dimension, summoned by the being Bluazar to be his embodiment on Earth. Peter and Balthazar continue to fight, and Peter is almost defeated, but he is saved by Sky Walters, who reveals that she actually has superpowers of her own, and she transports the Blue Blazer to another dimension, where he can never escape. Sky and Peter share a romantic kiss, and Peter is approached by Christopher Lee, who tells him about a team. In a post-credits scene, Nightstalker is seen talking to an unknown man about attacking Earth. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Peter Legson * Jeremy Irvine as Howard Jameson * Saoirse Ronan as Sky Walters * Anson Mount as General Brian Jacobs * Corey Stoll as Daniel Legson * Jon Hamm as Ben Balthazar/The Blue Blazer * Morgan Freeman as Christopher Lee * Chris Hemsworth as Nightstalker